


Without a Touch

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Telepathic Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短小的腦♂交小故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Without a Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111001) by Her Madjesty. 



金屬手銬劃了一個優美的弧線扣住了Charles的手腕，將他鎖在床上。Charles蜷縮著身體，衣服早就散落在床邊多時。在房間的另一邊，Erik正拿著酒杯，不耐煩地看著向窗外。  
  
“聽著。”Erik啜了一口杯裡的白蘭地。  
  
Charles眨了眨眼睛，乖乖照做。  
  
大量的圖像緩緩地，如細雨一般，出現在自己的腦海中。他看見身形健碩的Erik趴在自己身上，用他那完美的舌頭舔舐著Charles的耳垂，描繪著耳朵的形狀。  
  
隨後向下移動，輕輕啃咬吮吸著Charles的脖頸。  
  
Charles閉上雙眼呻吟，性器正不停顫抖。甚至Charles都沒有注意到金屬手銬因為自己燥熱的體溫早已經不再冰冷。Erik看著他喝完了杯裡的酒，意味深長地笑了。  
  
Erik給了Charles另一個幻象，他的手不斷在Charles身上遊移，探索著對方的肌理與雙唇。Charles雙臉緋紅，支起自己的身體吻著Erik。   
  
又是一個幻象，Charles一臉欲求未滿的神色，Erik正在把玩著自己下體的頂端，緊緊地將自己壓在Charles身上溫柔地親吻他。  
  
“Erik。”Charles輕喘，喊出對方的名字，難耐地看向房間的另一側。  
  
Erik的手如鬼魅一般，撫摸著Charles的性器，在頂端不停畫著圈，吸引著Charles全部的注意力。透過Erik眼中的鏡像Charles能看到自己的樣子，就像Erik看著他一樣。  
  
“Erik，求你。”Charles喘息，“求你摸我。”  
  
“不。”Erik把自己的胳膊肘撐在膝蓋上溫柔地笑了，“不，我不會這麼做的。”  
  
一個又一個景象折磨著Charles的心靈，這一次則是滿是酒味的雙唇正在吻著自己下體的頂端。Charles情不自禁地抬高了自己的臀部，拉扯著雙手試圖掙脫手銬的束縛。  
  
若有若無一閃而過的舌尖已經徹底擊碎了Charles的理智。Erik笑著加快了傳遞幻象給Charles的速度。  
  
無處不在的幻象讓Charles渾身呈現出情欲的緋紅。這些Erik給他的景象與欲望，讓Charles神情恍惚不停喘息。Erik幻想著早上和Charles一起淋浴時，Charles正蜷曲在自己的臂膀中，撫摸著Erik的性器。就像Erik正在撫慰Charles的一樣。  
  
兩人紊亂的呼吸就像是第一次那麼緊張。然而長夜漫漫。  
  
Charles睜開了雙眼，看見Erik盯著自己，就好像一道即將享用的大餐一般。  
  
“Erik。”他嗚嗚咽咽，“Erik，Erik，求你了。”  
  
Erik露出一排細密的牙齒笑了，可是仍然紋絲不動。  
  
接下來則是只有自己的幻象，情欲與恐懼在空氣中彌漫開來。  
  
Charles感到那灼熱正在自己體內一次又一次的衝撞，撞在體內深處。感受到高潮的來臨，Charles情不自禁向後仰著。冰冷的金屬手銬與燥熱的身體的對比正讓他一點一點地沉淪。  
  
伴隨著劇烈的痙攣，Charles看著自己的愛侶，斷斷續續地喊出Erik的名字。  
  
過了好一會，手銬突然打開了。Charles Xavier笑了笑，眼裡閃爍著狡黠的光芒。  
  
“My turn.”  
  
-FIN-


End file.
